Aftermath
by jaik
Summary: Leave it to Beaver. A little bit AU and a whole lot continuation. Veronica deals with the aftermath of the nights events. Wallace is there for emotional support.


Leave It to Beaver – Tiny bit AU with a lot of continuation. Veronica deals with the events of that night with the emotional support of her best friend, Wallace.

I'm not sure I like the entire story. I keep feeling like something is missing but I've been looking it for well it feels like weeks upon weeks. Anyway, I'll let you decide.

--------------------------------------------Aftermath---------------------------------------------------

Veronica Mars had been brought into the emergency room with her father. She was however, prevented from visiting him by the emergency room personal until she submitted to an exam including x-rays. She was bruised and battered with a large knot on her forehead from crashing her beloved La Baron into a tree. However, there were no signs of a concussion and no broken bones. But the inevitable would lay in waiting when the dust settled. She would eventually be forced to deal with the shock of the night's events.

Veronica was now sitting on the edge of her father's bed. This is where she has been since leaving the emergency room nearly two hours ago. The doctor approached her saying, "he'll be fine."

"When?" she asked.

"Eventually just be patient and you need to get some rest."

"I won't let him wake up and find himself alone."

"Is there someone we can call?" the doctor then asked. Veronica gave the doctor a defiant look. She was adamant about staying with her father but she was exhausted. Without acknowledging she knew what was going on around her she recited the number for the Fennel home.

When Wallace and Alicia Fennel arrived they found an unconscious Keith Mars and a sleeping Veronica. Alicia lightly touched Veronica's shoulder encouraging her to wake up. Veronica gave a panicked yelp with the contact looking around wild eyed not sure of her surroundings. She was on the verge of fighting off an attacker while in the safety of Neptune Memorial Hospital.

Alicia's heart broke for the teenager. In the past she believed Veronica Mars, her son's best and only friend in Neptune, to be a bad influence. This scene was quickly changing her mind. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you", Alicia said softly in the attempt to calm the young girl. Alicia noticed the bruise on the Veronica's face. She gently guided the girl's face to the light, "what happened to the two of you?"

At first it didn't seem as though Veronica heard the question. Then her focus finally landed on her best friend's mother. She suddenly looked lost sitting next to the bed her father now occupied. "It's a long story. I…" her voice trailed off as she sat there starring at her father. Tears were threatening to spill but she was fighting not to break in front of an audience. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold herself together.

Alicia could see the struggle and told her, "it's okay, honey. I'll stay here with your Dad. You can go home with Wallace and get some rest."

"My Dad saved my life tonight…my Dad the hero…oh God he could have died because of me!" Veronica blurted out with tears running down her cheeks. She was losing control.

She stopped talking and was taking deep breaths. When she looked up her eyes were dark and stony. Gaining control she spoke seriously without much thought, "Aaron Echolls."

"What?" Wallace asked when he heard Veronica speak.

She turned her attention to Wallace then said again, "Aaron Echolls…Wallace, he murdered Lily. I found the proof I needed and he knew it. He had video tapes…"

"V…"

"He was in my backseat when I left the Kane estate …I crashed my car into a tree because I didn't have any other way to escape. He hit me and put me in a freezer that was sitting on someone's porch. The son of a bitch put one of my walkie-talkies in with me", with that revelation her voice broke with the memory. She took another deep breath before continuing to recount the events of the night, "he dumped gasoline and set damn thing a blazed. I couldn't get out but my Dad was there. He found me…I can't believe he killed Lily. I was so stupid. This whole time a thought I had the Kanes pegged. Aaron Echolls the local sociopath who would have guessed?" She stopped talking. Her eyes suddenly went glassy as she went into an unfocused stare.

Alicia Fennel was left dumbfounded by the news flash. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything was so far fetched. First she was supposed to believe the head of security of a multimillion dollar company would bug a teenager. Now she's supposed to believe that the star of "Beyond the Breaking Point" is a murderer. What's next?

Wallace slowly went to Veronica while his Mother held a disbelieving look. He knelt in front of Veronica, "V…" At first she didn't look at him. He tried again, "Veronica, come on…come back to me." She looked at him as the dam holding her emotions of the past year cracked beyond repair. He took her into his arms and let her cry. Her shoulders shook while sobs wracked her tiny frame. After several minutes she pushed away from him embarrassed by her breakdown.

"Come on let me take you home", Wallace stood up then pulled Veronica to her feet. She winced as stiffness of all the exertion hit her. "You okay?" he asked concerned. She nodded but she was in obvious pain. "V", he said slowly, "my Mom is going to sit with your Dad, okay?" He paused for a second. He wanted to make sure Veronica was with him.

"I want to stay", she total him quietly. But with her head on his shoulder her eyes were closing as Wallace supported her.

"Hey, you look totally exhausted. You need to get cleaned up and rest. If you don't you won't be any good for him and you know it."

Hesitantly she finally nodded in acknowledgment. She went to her Dad's bedside kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear, "I love you, Dad." She then let Wallace lead her toward the door. She stopped turning to face Alicia, "Ms Fennell? Thank you for coming. I know things have been kind of awkward lately but you really do make him happy. He deserves to be happy. You're good for him. I'm so sorry I let my Mother's potential return blind me. I finally realized that she won't be staying. It hurts like hell but I know it in my heart. He needs you." Then a thought struck her, "I have to go home right now!"

The sudden excitement coming from Veronica was disturbing. Moments before she was nearly catatonic now she was determined to leave. She pushed out of Wallace's supportive embrace then limped away as quickly as she could. Disbelief struck him. He was absolutely in the dark now. He could barely keep up with the quick mind of Veronica Mars. She was like watching satellite TV with a remote set on search. He knew it didn't matter what they talked about or what they were doing. She always had an echo of the past playing in the background of her mind. She was way too cynical and her smile never reached her eyes. She had a dark background she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried.

He easily caught up to her as she limped determinedly down the hall, "V, did you get checked out?"

"Yeah, I was brought into the emergency room with my Dad. I have a knock on the head. I'm fine", she told him holding up her bandaged hand.

"You're limping."

"I'm a little stiff. I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I need to go home right NOW!"

"Okay, okay I'll follow you where ever you need to go."

They made it to the Fennel car. Wallace helped Veronica into the passenger seat. "Chivalry isn't dead after all", she told him smiling slightly.

"I do try", he was relieved to see her smile even if for just a second. He climbed into the drive seat and headed to the Mars apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the complex parking lot. Wallace had no idea what had gotten Veronica so worked up. He looked over at her. She looked nervous and ready to jump out of her skin. "Do you want me to come up with you?" Wallace asked.

Veronica hesitated before nodding an affirmative response. He came around to her side of the car to help her out. She leaned heavily against him for a few seconds. He couldn't help thinking she was hurt worse then she was letting on. She broke through his thoughts when she started walking slowly toward the stairs which she looked at briefly as if they were a mortal enemy. He watched her carefully as she gritted her teeth and began to climb the stairs one by one. Thankfully she lived on the second floor.

When they reached her door she stood in front it not making any moves to open it.

"V?" he said questioningly.

"Wallace, can you wait here for a minute I need to do this alone?"

"Do what?"

"Please."

"Okay, I guess I'll be staying right here then."

"Thank you, Wallace for everything", with those words she kissed him on the cheek and prepared herself for battle. Again he was left clueless. He didn't know what Veronica had to do but if that is what she needs then that is what he'll provide.

She opened the door and a worried voice filtered out the open window to Wallace's ears, "Honey? What happened? Are you okay? Where's your father?" It was woman's voice he didn't recognize. Realization struck him like a fist. That had to be the voice of Veronica's Mom. A woman he had yet to meet. He stood outside the apartment window listen to the conversation just inside.

He heard Veronica's voice answer, "he's in the hospital."

"What?"

"He's gonna be okay."

"What, Veronica, what happened?"

"It's over now and I'll tell the rest in the morning. But first I need you to pack", as Wallace stood there he could hear Veronica's voice wavering.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You can't be here when Dad comes home."

"Veronica."

"I know, Mom. I know you're still drinking, I know you didn't finish rehab. You checked yourself out and that was my college money. I bet on you, and I lost. I've been doing that my whole life. And now I'm through", Wallace was stunned this situation was one more thing piled on top of a hundred other things. How much can one person take? He seriously wondered how Veronica functioned as well as she did.

"Veronica…it's not easy", came the unfamiliar voice of Veronica's Mother.

"I know it's not", responded Veronica as a door slammed.

Wallace cared for his best friend deeply but he had no idea what to do for her now. His heart broke for her. His thoughts were interrupted by a woman brushing past him. He looked up to find an open door in front of him. The only thing he saw of the woman he presumed to be Veronica's Mother was her blonde head bounding away from him quickly. "V's Mom", he said to himself. He walked into the apartment shutting the door behind him.

Making his way to her bedroom he could hear the sobs of his best friend. Her spirit was broken and could hear it through the closed bedroom door. He opened it slowly saying her name, "V?"

She stood quickly wiping her face realizing she wasn't alone, "Wallace, I'm sorry. Let me get some stuff together. I don't want to stay here…I can't stay here."

He went to her lightly touching her face as he pushed stray blonde locks behind her ear, "You okay?"

She closed her eyes turning her head to his touch. She told him honestly, "I've got a splitting headache. I just want to sleep."

"Grab what you need and you can stay at my place."

Five minutes later they were on their way to Wallace's house.

Once inside he gladly gave up his bed. He pulled out a fresh set of sheets. He made the bed while she showered and changed. When she returned he told her, "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." She didn't need a thing because once her head hit the pillow she was dead to the world. Wallace covered her with a blanket then made his way to the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the night Wallace was awakened by screaming coming from his bedroom. He ran into the next room to find Veronica in the mitts of a nightmare.

She was thrashing about wildly twisted in the blankets and sheets and continued to scream, "Dad! Help me! Help me! DAD I'M HERE!"

He saw that her face was so pale it almost gray. Her clothes were damp from sweat and her skin was abnormally cool to the touch. Her entire body was shaking. She woke suddenly to the sound of Wallace's voice, "V?…Veronica, wake up. You're safe."

Her eyes flew open. "Wallace?" her voice sounded terrified and confused.

"I'm here. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you okay." He held close while waiting for her to regain control of her breathing.

She spoke softly into his shoulder, "I don't feel so good."

"Do you need help to the bathroom?"

She nodded attempting to get up unassisted but her injured leg refused to hold her weight. Wallace was able to keep her on her feet as they walked down the hallway.

"Damn", Wallace exclaimed once they reached the doorway of the bathroom. He helped her to the floor asking, "V, will you be okay for alone for just a minute?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage this without help", she whispered.

Wallace went into the living room looking for his jacket. He had forgotten about the pills the doctor had given his Mom. They were pain killers prescribed for Veronica. His Mom had given them to him before leaving the hospital. He found them then grabbed the blanket off the couch. When he returned to the bathroom he found Veronica leaning against the bathtub.

"V?" he asked.

"Hmmm", she replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Wallace, I hurt", she had been brought to tears and Wallace was left feeling like an asshole because he could have prevented this with the pills now in his hand.

"Do think you can take some pills? The doc gave my Mom pain killers for you."

"I'm willing to try anything including decapitation", even now she still had her deadly sense of humor.

"We'll hold off on the decapitation as a last resort", Wallace said as he filled a paper cup with water. He was relieved to see she wasn't so pale. He was afraid he'd have to take her back to the hospital against her will.

He sat against the wall carefully pulling her body so she leaned against him. "Here try these", he said placing two small pills in her hand.

She took them gratefully leaning against his chest. "Thanks", she said sleepily.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay…as long as I don't have to move", she breathed.

"You don't have too. I'll do all the moving."

They sat there on the floor for a long time. Wallace was relived to feel the steady rise and fall of her breathing. She was finally falling asleep. He whispered into her ear, "V, I want try to get you back to bed." She didn't answer him. She was now totally relaxed in his lap. By now his legs were threatening a revolt as they too fell asleep from the weight of Veronica. Right now it didn't matter. Nothing else matter except Veronica's safety and he was determined to her off the bathroom floor. He wanted her comfortable. With Veronica held tightly in his arms he pushed himself to feet keeping his back against the wall for leverage. Her arms wrapped unconsciously his neck.

He managed to get her back to the bedroom and tucked her in tenderly. Before he left to sleep on the couch he kissed her forehead. He made it to the door when he heard her voice, "Wallace?"

"V, I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay…I was just…would you", her sentence trailed off. He heard something foreign when she spoke. Something he hadn't heard before at least not from the mighty Veronica Mars. It was fear. She was scared. She was afraid to be left alone.

"Veronica, do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"I…you don't have to", her voice broke. He could hear her will breaking.

He walked to the opposite side to lie next to her before he answered, "come here."

She moved into his open arms. With her head on his shoulder and an arm again across his chest he wrapped his arms arm her frame protectively. In his arms she surrendered to a swirl of emotions. She cried silently into his shoulder until she exhausted herself completely. He lay awake for a long while listening to the gradual steadying of her breathing. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully now.

When he was falling asleep Veronica moved and body tensed. He could hear her whispering, "Lily, wait."

She was dreaming again. Wallace did what he could to sooth her tightening his grip and lightly running gently finger through her blonde hair. He whispered, "V, everything will be okay. I'm here…I'm here." As he spoke nonsense words to her she finally settled back into his arms. With relief Wallace sighed closing his tired eye allowing himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the night the pair shifted position. Wallace was now on side with Veronica spooned tightly against his stomach and chest. His head rested on hers. He had an arm lying loosely across her midsection. This was the position Ms. Fennel found her son. She was in the doorway stunned by the sight. "Wallace!" she screamed.

Startled by the sound of his name he jolted awake nearly falling off the bed as rolled over. He caught himself then looked over to see his stern looking mother. "Mom?" he said groggily.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked anger lacing her voice. He looked at Veronica and realized what the scene must have looked like. He put a finger to his lips pleading with his mom. He got up, took one more glance at Veronica. After pulling the blankets up to cover her he moved toward the spot his mom occupied. He told his mother quietly not wanting to risk waking Veronica, "she had a nightmare and didn't want to be here alone. I must have fallen asleep too."

Her faced softened, "come on I'll make you some breakfast." Wallace followed her to the kitchen. Alicia began to cook. She was in a near frenzy to do something normal. The Mars family had a way of making things terribly complicated.

His Mom was standing there but he had the car, "how did you get here?"

"You didn't answer the phone I was getting a little worried so I called a cab."

"I'm sorry, Mom…Uh, how's Mr. Mars?"

"He woke up a while ago. He finally told me to take a break, get something to eat then come back later. How's Veronica?" she asked tentatively. She was very aware how he felt about Veronica Mars.

"Mom, she's been through a lot this year."

"Wallace what has been going? Please tell me."

"Her best friend Lily's was murder. Veronica saw her being carried away. Her Dad being run out of office affected more than she'd ever admit. Her left when she needed her most. People at school…simply put are plain mean. Her friend's turned their backs on her. To top things she just found out her Dad my not be her Dad. Then last night went back to there place. Veronica told her Mom to pack up and get out." He wasn't sure if he should mention the rape. To reveal it seemed to defile their friendship somehow. She put a great deal of faith and trust in him and he didn't want loose it. Especially now because he worried what would happen to her if that bond was boken.

"My God I had no idea." Alicia hesitated before voice something she'd been worrying about lately, "Wallace, I've been thinking."

Wallace looked questioningly.

"Do you think they are putting us in danger?" Alicia asked.

"Mom, they need someone to support them. They need us. I'm not leaving Veronica to deal with all this alone. Because of Veronica and her Dad a murderer is in jail. The Kanes lied and Mr. Mars knew it. He just couldn't prove it. Veronica knew it too. She has been doing her own investigation and she found the proof they needed. She was nearly killed getting it."

"This is crazy. She's 17, Wallace."

"Her mind never rests, Mom. You know she helped a kid at school find his Dad when he was supposed to be dead. She even figured out an ATF guy set up one of the kids at school with that whole bomb threat thing."

"Really? How she manage all that with school…and work?"

"She's Veronica Mars, Mom. She's practically a superhero. I'm her sidekick."

Alicia smiled at that then said, "Honey you are no one's sidekick." Wallace thought about it for a minute and decided he really didn't mind the whole sidekick gig. The favors were sometimes trying but now he understood. He may not understand everything but that was okay. His mom just didn't get it. He doubted she ever could. He secretly hoped his Mom could be the missing Mother figure in Veronica's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fennel's sat in silence their conversation stalled for the moment. Alicia finished breakfast for a small army. It was obvious to her he was loyal to Veronica Mars. She wanted to know more about what was going on but she didn't think there would be anymore information forth coming. She had the distinct impression there was something else underlying everything else. What else could there be? She was brought out of reverie but the ringing telephone, "Hello."

Wallace watched his mom as she spoke to the recipient on the other end. She looked slightly concerned then relieved, "yes Sheriff she's staying with us for time being…no I haven't…yes of course…I'll let her know…thank you."

"The Sheriff?"

"He was looking for Veronica. The hospital gave them our number. As it turns out they arrested Logan Echolls outside the Mars apartment."

"Logan Echolls, did he say anything else?"

"No he didn't."

"Maybe it has something to do with his father?" she speculated.

"Maybe I don't know. I'm just a side kicked", his mother gave him a sideways look.

"Oh, and before I forget the dog was taken to the sheriff's department. They'll look after him until someone can pick him up."

"I forgot all about Backup."

"Backup?"

"The dog…"

At that moment Veronica came into view leaning against the wall, "hi."

"V", Wallace said jumping up from his seat to help her.

"Hello, Veronica. Are you hungry?" Alicia asked when she saw Veronica.

"Not really."

"Well, I'm going to make a plate. Eat as much or little as you want but I think you should try to eat something", Alicia told her concerned.

"Thank you Ms. Fennel for letting stay here I couldn't be alone last night."

Alicia simply nodded her head saying, "Veronica, you are welcome here when ever you need it."

Alicia looked to Wallace. He gave her a grateful smile which she genuinely returned.

"How are you feeling?" Wallace asked Veronica.

"A little sore. I black and blue pretty much all over", she said.

"Do you want to take a couple of these?" he said shaking the bottle of pills.

Veronica nodded her head as Alicia put a plate in front of her. She took two pills then began to nibble on bacon and eggs. She didn't get far into the meal before she announced, "I'm sorry I can't eat more."

"That's okay sweetie", Alicia told her.

"Do you need to pick up anything else?" Wallace asked.

"Backup! Oh, my God I can't believe I forgot all about him. We have to find him."

"Hey take it easy," Wallace stopped her. "Backup is with the Sheriff. They'll keep him until someone can pick him up."

Veronica sighed in relief, "the sheriff finally came through for me. That's amazing."

"Yeah well you gave him the bust of the century. Is there anything you want to do? We pick up Backup."

"Not right now. The Sheriff has him. I have to believe he is in good hands. Is it okay if we just hang out here, maybe we could watch a movie?" she asked. Veronica didn't think she'd last much longer. She had been awake less then a hour but felt as if she'd done a 48 hours marathon.

"Sure there plenty to entertain us", he told guiding her to the couch.

He just grabbed a random movie without looking at the tilte and placed in the player. He sat down next to Veronica placing a pillow on his leg. He said quietly, "lie down."

Veronica smiled at him extending her body the length of the couch. She was thankful she wasn't alone. Wallace covered her with a blanket as she sank into the cushions of the well worn couch. He pushed hair from her face gently.

The movie played but they weren't watching it. Veronica was falling asleep and Wallace just couldn't help watching her. It terrified him now to think that she could have died last night. He didn't want to loose her. He didn't think he could survive loosing her.

His mom came into the living room with drinks and chips, "what are you watching?"

Without looking up he told her, "I don't know." At the moment the world didn't exist aside from the girl now asleep in his lap. He wasn't in love but he did love her. He wanted to take away her pain.


End file.
